Nobody's Shadow
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: *sniff* why isn't anyone liking this? *sniff* does no one care about it? *pout* someone read it...please? and review? PRETTY PLEASE?
1. Prolog: Lost.

Title:Nobody's Shadow  
Prolog: Lost  
Rating: PG  
Author: Prophetess Of Hearts  
A.N: I don't own Sialor Moon or Ender's Game(or Ender's Shadow). This was just to amuze myself. Oh yeah, the ~~~~ means the changing of the secret diolog, and the @--}-- means change of scene!!!  
------- ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- -------  
  
"The girl holds promise."  
"She's too weak emotionally."  
"That will change soon enough, we just have to wait. Their comes a time for everyone when they lose some emotions."  
"Not everyone looses emotions."  
"I know, it's just us."  
"That's the soldiers life."  
"Lets give her some time and see how she pans out. we still have a few years after all."  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As rain fell without mercy upon a young 4 year old girl she knew that things would not be presented to her on a neat and pretty silver platter anymore. For as she stood at the side of the road and observed the scene as it lay there she was disstressed. Her families car had been traveling the road not 5 minutes before with total ease and safety and yet now it was a terrifying sight to anyone who had the least bit of compassion. Yet her face was blank; no emotion was portrayed upon her face...but there was a tickling at the back of her neck.  
  
The car had been on a dangerous curve, and her family was used to the turn, though this time something had gone wrong, for it had slammed into the cliffs weeving face. The car was now just a few feet away from where she stood, it resembled an old fashioned accordian, or at least the front of it did. And because of this her mother and fathers bodies lay devistated. her fathers body was crushed beneith the stering wheel, his head laying serenly against the cool glass of the wind sheild. Her mothers body crushed by the dash board, her head thrown back agaisnt the head rest, her mouth open in a silent yell that not moments before the crash had been a terrified screech.  
  
The young girl closed her eyes to the scene and sat down at the side of the road, her legs held against her chest. She didn't have any family other then her mother or father, everyone else was already dead or had never exsisted. She had no aunts, nor uncles, or even grandparents. She was truly alone except for the monitor that lay on the back of her neck allowing someone to know her thoughts, and her feelings.  
  
"Everything will be alright." She whispered comfortingly to herself. She waited for what seemed an eternity for the perimetics to come, she knew that they would..even though the road was deserted, somone had been watching her monitor after all.  
  
As she waited she did the only thing that she could think of, she recited her 3 times tables. "3, 6, 9, 12, 15..." and by the time the perimetics had arrived she had reached "159". That is to say after about 3 times of starting over.  
  
The sirens where the first sign of the amulence, and then the flashing of the lights as they sparkled against the rain. She thought dimmly that they were too late to help, to save anyone. And so she just continued to sit as the men checked her parents for any sign of life while she knew in the depths of her heart they wouldn't, she had known right away. And so after this one finally came over to her, approching calmly and in what they thought was a non-threatening manner they didn't want to frighten her, even though she was slightly numb to the world.  
  
After a short while of the perimetics coaxing they had managed to get her under the shelter of the amulence. She finally looked the person who was trying to tend to her minor cuts. They lined her hair line, and showed slightly on her arms, she also had a few bruises upon her legs. She didn't feel any pain from them at all. She didn't really care about her cuts but as she looked at the person she finally decided to speak and shedid so in a cold almost icy manner. "I'm Usagi, I'm alone. You'll put me in orphanage now."  
  
Her tone worried the guy who was tending to her, usually a child seeing this would have cried for their parents, or for themselves, and yet this little, very young child was distant. He hoped that it was just aa protective shell that she had put upon herself. That maybe she wasn't this harsh. But still the child did have a point, after the hospital check up she would need to go to the orphanage.  
  
He put those thoughts out of his mind as he finished up with her, they were waiting for the courener to arrive. but then another walked over to them, this one a female about 22 years old. "You should take her away before the corener comes, she shouldn't have to see that after all she's been though. The other perimetic nodded and led Usagi away.  
  
That was the last usagi would see of her family, and she knew it. And all the while somewhere far away another knew this too being able to know what was going on inside of her....this person felt slightly sad for her, but knew it would help their case. 


	2. 1: Who are you?

Title: Nobody's Shadow  
Chapter One: Who are you?  
Author: Prophetess Of Hearts  
A.N: For Disclaimer see prolog and I had to toy with the age difference a little.  
------- ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- -------  
  
"She's starting to change."  
"I told you that we all do."  
"What about the boy?"  
"He's already distached, he needs a reason."  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"  
"That's not the question, the question is if the Buggers will win."  
"Sometimes I hate doing this to kids."  
"Kids are our future."  
"I know...and thats what worries me."  
"Lets just continue to wait."  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat upon her bed in the orphange, her family had been dead for maybe a week. She had finally been placed in the orphanage and released from the hospital. It had been a precaution. The hospital staff had all looked at her in pity, yet her cold demenor had made them distrust her and eventually leave her alone.  
  
Though she was not as tough as she appeared for she now lay upon the bed and shed the tears that had been hidden since the very night of the crash. The shock of it all was finally gone. She didn't exspect anyone to care. And yet as she lay there and cried she heard someone a approching. it was a black haired, blue eyed boy that was maybe a year or two older then her. He lived at the orphange with her as did many kids, yet he was as much of an outcast as she.  
  
His story was very similar to hers, as his family also died in a crash, yet his had taken place about a year earlier. The only problem for him though was that he didn't remember his family, appearently he was lucky to even have lived. According to others it was a mircle and yet it didn't feel like one to him. It was more of a nightmare.  
  
They both knew the truth, no one wanted a child who had been phycologically damaged. As a result they had no chance of being adopted, for it seemed to others as if they had something wrong with them, as if they were deformed. A family environment was just a dream.  
  
He, the young boy approched her. He saw a blond haired, ice blue eyed girl before him, she was kinda cute. And so before either of them fully realized it he had engulfed her into a hug. And though dispite the shock both of them felt cpmforted by this small act, for it provided a sence of security when previously there had been none.   
  
This fact and incident did not go un-noticed by the grown ups, both the ones watching them with interest through the monitor and the ones that took care of them. The International Fleet (otherwise known as the I.F) testers that watched them would no doubt find this more important then the adults watching them without the benifit of the monitor records.  
  
A friendship developed between these two even from the first words that they spoke to one another, which coincidently happened to be the first ones they had said to any other child in the whole orphanage. The hug had undoubtably shaped their futures, even if at that point neither of them knew it.  
  
They pulled away from the embrasse and smiled weakly at one another, the little girl sniffled a little the tears now disappearing and smiled again at the boy this time it was a braver smile. "I'm Usagi" she finally told him. "Thank you for the hug." were her next words, they were said with a little bit of hope, and a little bit of cheer.  
  
"My name is Mamoru, and it was no problem." he told her in return. She hugged him lightly and he held her in return as she then snuggled against him.  
  
@--}---  
  
These two children were different from most of the others in the oprhanage for although all of them were orphans in theplace these two were very smart; as if their speach patterns didn't tell you this, or the simple fact that Usagi knew her 3 times tables. The benifit of this though was that Mamoru then helped to teach Usagi little things that she had missed, like other parts of the times tables. In addition to this the next few weeks they spent learning algebra. She even learned how to factor equations.  
  
Because of the fact that Mamoru and Usagi were alwys together they were found to be of equal intellegance. Yet also caring when it came to one another. Although when it came to interaction with others Mamoru was found to be in more of a command situation where as Usagi was more of a councellor.  
  
Then, one night about 2 months after they had known each other there was a major thunder storm. Usagi was scared of thunderstorms and so ran to the one person whom she trusted. Mamoru.  
  
He had been laying in bed asleep when usagi tugged on his pajama sleeve. She whimpered and cried at the time and mamoru seeing this folded his blanket back and helped her climb into his bed. She had then snuggled up closely to him, an arm over his chest and in return he held his arm about her waist and soon they were both fast asleep. The thunderstorm had no power over Usagi as her protector was next to her.  
  
This event had caused a series of others for examplesoon after it no matter where the caretakers placed Usagi to sleep she was always found the next morning in mamoru's arms. This caused quite a few raised eyebrows as you can imagine. They wondered what went on between the two durning the night. The only saving grace had been their age. For these late night visits continued on every night for a year, and seeing this the caretakers finally gave in and decided to give Usagi's bed to another child and that Usagi and Mamoru could share a bed since it happened every night anyways. They had finally gave in.  
  
@--}---  
  
By the time Usagi was 5 and Mamoru 6 everyone was well awear of their advanced knowledge and were wondering when they would be taken to the battle school.  
  
A month after Usagi's 5th birthday two men came into the orphange. These men were not looking to adopt, this was appearent by the IF uniforms. It was just after the wake up call that they men entered the room, and so Usagi was curled up against Mamoru like normal. As they walked through the rows towards Usagi and Mamoru's bed the two children exchanged a glaced as they sat up. As they got closer and closer Usagi clung to mamoru and whispered into his ear. "We're going togetehr.....right?" it was tentive and worried, for she didn't want to part with her friend.  
  
"hai Usa, we will" mamoru answered in reurn while stroking her hair. Although he was not really sure that he was correct because he knew that Usa was considered too young for battle school, he was hoping though because of how smart she was that she could go too.  
  
The men now stopped before them and finally spoke. "Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru?" they asked as the two children could only nod in responce, as neither of them fully trusted their voice. "Would you follow us" they continued it wasn't a question though, it was a statement, an order. So in return both Usagi and Mamoru crawled out of bed then held one anothers hand as they followed the men into a private room.  
  
"Usa you have been selected to go to Battle school." The officer who had previously remained quiet stated. There was quiet though after he said it, that is until Usa's small voice shattered the still quiet.  
  
"And Mamoru, he WILL be coming along with me I believe. That is if you would like me to go without him then you obviously don't know me all that well even though given the analysis you already gathered from my monitor." She stated in the cold voice that she was used to using with grown ups, the same voice she used witht he perimetic the night of her mother and father's death. It was in a way her turn to give the order, even though it seemed silly with her clinging to Mamoru.  
  
The officers while hearing this and observing her posture and actions during her little speach looked at one another and nodded. The one who ad been speaking since they entered the room went to his knees before Usa. "Hai Usa, Mamoru is coming along with us. That is if both of you wish to." he said in a firm quiet voice.  
  
This time it was Usa and Mamoru that shared the look followed by Mamoru then smiling at her. And then within the second mamoru found himself in another hug. They soon after turned tot he men. "We're ready to so now, so when will we arrive to the lift off spot?" Usa asked the men.  
  
The men only laughed a little at this exchange then lead the children from the room and down the hall. "We'll be there soon enough. but first we have to get you to the doctors to remove your monitors Usa. THEN we will lead you to your destany." The other man said. it was almost as if that one only spoke infront of others while the other only spoke in closed areas.  
  
The men then lead them to the car they would take in order to get to the doctors office. Mamoru and Usa were helped into the car by the officers strong arms. Once they were inside the car Usa bounced happily in her seat, smiling at Mamoru. "You were RIGHT! We ARE going to be in the same place at the same time!" She exclaimed with joy, the men sharing a laugh once more and Mamoru smiling at her. 


	3. 2: The Wait

Nobody's Shadow  
Chapter Two: The Wait  
Rating: PG  
By: Prophetess Of Hearts  
A.N: If there is anything you need to know, just ask...or better yet...READ ENDER'S GAME! It's by ORSON SCOTT CARD!  
------- ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- -------  
  
"We've waited, do you feel better about this?"  
"We're doing whats right."  
"That wasn't what I asked."  
"I know, but it's us or the Buggers, it's too bad that Mazer Rackam didn't-"  
"distroy the rest of the Buggers?"  
"Yeah."  
"He distroyed the first invasion, thats all that was needed at the time."  
"I know, but it still feels wrong to get kids involved."  
"Just don't tell them that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were lead down the halls of a worn building. This was a cheep docotors office, it must have been built 30 years agoi. It was soooooo....quaint. In a weird crazed sort of way that is. Then again the kids didn't mind really... they were used to the orphanage that was in worse condition then the doctors office. So this place was actually a welcome change for them, they would be in for a shock later.  
  
They were lead down the halls and after a minute or so of walking they were before a normal brown door, the door that was to let them in and change them. Change them by removing their monitors forever.  
  
This was actually a joyous event in a way. Mostly because of the fact that they would look like most children their age. It was extraordany for a child to continue to have their monitors at 5 and 6 years old. Then again they were going to be sent to battle school. Normal kids didn't do that,and normal kids were not orphans. At least in Battle school they would be with other kids removed from their families... even though most would still HAVE families.  
  
They entered the room and looked around, it was plain and boring. Yet the sheer fact that they were together in it made them feel better. In front of them was one of those examining tables covered with that pull out waxy paper. That in itself created that sterilized effect, over all a thing to dispise.  
  
The doctor came in a moment or two later and looked them over. You could tell the calculating dlance as they examined each other wondering who would be the toughest, and the first. The doctor smiled and looked at Usagi. "So Usagi, you and Mamoru are going to get rid of those nasty monitors... would you like to sit on the examining table please. It will only feel like a pinch when I remove it."  
  
Usagi smiled at the doctor, walked over to the table and sat down on it after jumping up onto it. She then proceeded to hold her hand out to Mamoru who in turn took it and held it in his own. There was a gentleness and safety in the touch that they shared. In it they told one another that it would be okay, that they were safe.  
  
The doctor then stood behind Usa and smiled reasuringly and then put his tools to the back of her neck. A seering pain went though her body like an electric shock. It perilized her yet caused her to hold on tightly to Mamoru who at this point in time had a worried expression on his face.  
  
Mamoru for one was starting to get angry about Usagi being in pain and bit his lower lip and moved closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry Usa, I'm here for you. It's almost done then we can be out of here." He meant it with all his heart. And so after a few minutes and a few glares at the doctor from Mamoru it was repeated with Usa holding onto Mamoru. They were together in this, as they were in everything.  
  
The monitors now removed gave the two a sort of assurance as they walked back to the IF officers car. They were on their way now to the launch base where they would wait till their flight to the battle school would be ready. They hoped that they would have other kids who understood them. At least others who tolerated them.  
  
In a short time they arrived in front of the base where they would wait for about a day and a half. Appearently they had something important to wait for. It didn't really matter to Mamoru and Usagi though, they didn't care what happened, as long as they were together.  
  
As they waited the mandatory time, they had thought they might eat, that is until they were told they couldn't eat for 24 hours. Not that Usagi and Mamoru minded at first, yet the other kids had immediately outcasted them just because they heard that they were orphans. Mamoru, and Usagi decided to play a game of cards that the officers had discreatly given to them to occupy their minds, after all it was easier to try and guess the next card then to try and talk to the other kids who seemed to be snobs.  
  
It was not till 12 hours in that Usagi started to feel hungry, for she had been occupying her time with the card game. "Mamoru, I'm hungry..." Usa whimpered to him. And so, it was that Mamoru taught Usagi the trick of pretending that she was eatting to tide over her stomach. it seemed to work for a few hours too.  
  
After that though, she seemed not to care if she ate for the time being, she just...wasn't hungry. That was when she and Mamoru had curled up together and fallen asleep. 


	4. 3: Arrival at Battle School

Title: Nobody's Shadow  
Chapter Three: Arrival at Battle School  
Author: Prophetess Of Hearts  
A.N: meep? ummmmm.... sorry for the long wait?  
------- ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- -------  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi seem to be getting along well."  
"Too well"  
"I thought you might say that. You want us to seperate them from one another similar to what Graff did to Ender and his groups?"  
"Not yet, spring it on them once they get in their next phaze"  
"Why?"  
"it will tear them apart more"  
"or bring them closer together"  
"Whatever, we just can't have them attached at the hip."  
"I know, how well I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning they awoke, stomach's empty, and brains just waiting for a chance. Meanwhile the others had their stomach's and brains empty. Thats just the way it was. Then again it's not like it mattered after all, they were already sperated by this time so it didn't really matter one way or another which way the other kids were turning, after all they had each other and thats all that really mattered.  
  
They shook their head mutually at one another as they looked over the other kids while being led out and to be changed, after all the other kids seemed to be worrying alot about missing their parents, not that they'd openly say it of course, but then again Usagi and Mamoru had had time to get used to such a thing, although all Mamoru remembered of his past was Usagi and the time before her. He didn't want to repeat that again, he didn't like being without her. thats when usagi choose to turn to hima nd smile and hold out her hand as they walked, her pinky the oinly one that was extended. "Mamo-chan, no matter what we're together, right?" usagi asked, her voice still a little childish as she asked, after all, she really didn't want to lose her only friend.  
  
"Right Usa-chan, no matter what." Mamoru said in return meaning to keep that beyond a doubt. 'No matter what...' he thought silently, 'we'll be together Usa. No matter what.'  
  
They looked up at the looming ship now and folowed the instructions climbing up the ladder and into the craft, their minds not really on anything, yet they both noticed the carpeted walls on all sides. they knew what this was for, and they knew even then that they wouldn't like the flight. So when they reached their seats, the last ones in a row they buckled their seatbelts and then grabbed hold of one anothers hand. They decided that they should just smile at one another and try and keep the other reasured, after all, it didn't matter about themselves as long as the other one was alright, at least thats what they thought sitting there strapped in and hoping for the best.  
  
That is until the I.F officer that was to instruct them came into the room, head held high. They just knew then that this would be some weird form of torture, and it was as they watched a stupid video saying this and that about the glory tyhat would await them after their battle school days. They both believed then that that was jsut propaganda. After all, what did it matter that some got officers jobs and others top secret, all that really mattered was that they survived it all. They knew also that the others were bored with the video as well, thats when the rude noises entered the cabin where they sat. The other kids may be smart, but that didn't make them mature.  
  
The officer used to this kind of thing turned off the video and then proced to stand infront of them all and proceeded to inroduce them to the 'world' as they were taking off. "Hello KIDS. And let me assure you, You ARE kids. Some of you might be thinking of doing something other then talking to your friends that you no doubt made last night. And let me be the first to say 'DON'T!, Dameyo...' or whatever word you may use for it! We do NOT accept harassement and any other horseplay and that involves 'getting out of your seat, whining about the lack of food and and crying over MOMMY!!" The officer paused and looked at Mamoru and Usagi, giving the look that he already knew that they didn't have a 'mommy' as he put it. "The LAST kid who decided to be a tough guy ended up picking on the wrong kid and got himself flown across the cabina dn into a bulk head where they suffered a broken arm! And you know HOW COME this kid was the wrong one?!?" There was a course of No's and nah uh's and and from Usagi a squeek in ger innocent manner of an 'iie'. This was enough for the officer to continue.  
  
"The kid that the 'bully' decided to pick on was the best of that batch, he was the smartest, not nessasarly the storngest, but he knew exactly how to predict the oponients moves! So, you think you may be smart, but let me assure you there is at least 2 people smarter then the lot of you this time around. And do you know WHY I said TWO?" again he was met with shaking heads and no's. "Because you are all graced with two of the smartest and yet under-privledged kids there is. That would be Mamoru and Usagi for those of you who are too dumb to tell your ass from a hole in the ground!" At this mamoru and usagi looked to one another and tightened their grip on one another's hands. The adult was setting them up to a great fall, and that meant that something fishy and untrustworthy was up. Yet they let the officer continue.  
  
"Now that you have all been put down to where you RIGHTFULLY belong and Usagi and mamoru have ben priased let me now say to Mamoru and Usagi that I don't give a flipping care about if they had a hard life or not. DEAL WITH IT! Now I shall be leaving you kids to your own devices for the remander of the trip, so as Mamoru and Usagi would say: 'Ja ne!'" And with that the officer climbed 'down' the ladder to where he no doubt would be monitoring the group just in case his little lecture didn't work. There was a slience for the moment as the officer left, then veryone turned to their little group and regained their 'gift' of speech at which point Usagi and Mamoru sighed in joint happiness.  
  
The rest of the trip went as well as can be exspected with the kids all talking amongst themselves, that is witht he minor exception of Mamoru and Usagi, but that was to be exspected from the way that things were going. And so they arrived a short time later and were proceeded to be 'herded' to the mess hall where foot was shoved into them at an alarming rate and they were informed that their 'new mommy' would be a woman named 'Kahlan' after her parents favorite story character Mother Confessor Kahlan, from the 'Sword of Truth' novels and their colors where now 'Yellow, Brown, Yellow' and that they would be allowed 15 minutes after they are finished the meal to either search around or go to their new 'home' for the year.  
  
Usagi with her fast eatting skills and Mamoru with his being around Usagi and learning some of them was soon finished and elected to follow the lit path to their new 'home', yet it wouldn't be a hom, it could never be one. It would change too soon for it to be one. But that didn't bother them as they chose the bunk bed furthest from the door that seemed to be hidden and could see everything. After all, they needed to be awere.  
  
Things were goiung smoothly as the first students other then them arrived, they had by that time also coded the lockers to their selves and logged intot he desks using Mamoru and Usagi-chan as their logins. By that time they learned how to send messages to on another easily and to encrypt them so that only thy would b able to read them just in case. After all, adults like snooping on what your doing, they already KNEW this.  
  
And so that is roughly how the first day went with them being able to sleep and rest. In the morning there would be a new obsticle. 


	5. 4: launchies

Title: Nobody's Shadow  
Chapter Four: Launchies  
Author: Prophetess Of Hearts  
A.N: how's this for progress on my stories? AND WHY ISN'T ANYONE PUTTING THIS ON THEIR FAVORITES!?  
------- ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- -------  
  
"They seem to be handling this well"  
"yes, but we can't have them sleeping in the same bed."  
"They don't seem to want to other wise."  
"They are isolated."  
"Yes, but not the way you want them to be."  
"We can easily fix that."  
"I know, I just don't want to"  
"You may not want to but you have no choice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days went by with Usagi, Mamoru and the other 'launcies' as the older kids called them learning how to use the 'lazers' they were given in the battle room. The 'lazers' would illuminate a given area or 'freeze' any suit that they happened to hold the beam on for the proper amount of seconds thereby stopping it from attacking them.  
  
The trips to the mess hall were filled with taunting by a few of the older soldiers over how close Mamoru and Usagi were along with remarks about how short usagi was. But appearently that had been allowed, unlike with a boy soldier that was younger then a few. The kids name was 'Ender' apparently. It was widely known about this kid, the facts that he had the highest score on the board for the games and the fact that he was the current genius in the school. All in all both usagi and mamoru were silently glad that they were not him. They knew that he would be harrased something feirce.  
  
But they really didn't care at the moment about 'Ender' all they cared about was making it through their classes, which were still easy compared to when they were in the orphanage. They heared tell that it was possible to 'ice out' or in other words be sent back to earth. But there was no point to it, they hadn't heard of anyone ACTUALLY icing out, it was just a way to keep them in check. As a result they didn't really care about anything there.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi spent their free time in the libary, or the gym or on their 'desks'; the thin computers that would do anything that they wanted it to as long as they knew how to. They had figured out early after looking over and over a 'fantasy game' that had giants and other creatures that told of a 'fairy land' that you could go to. As they looked over it they eventually found a way to make it so they could play it together, making it 'multiplayer'. yet even as they played they knew that there was really more to it then that. Oh yes, they knew that it would probly get back to the teachers of what was going on, after all... if they didn't have the monitors anymore then they HAD tyo find out what was going on SOMEHOW.  
  
As for their time in the gym, that was to help them get Usagi ready for anything that may come in battles, and to also help her for when they got out of the 'Battle School' especially for when they had to go to earth once more. They knew that it would be cxoming, but they also knew that before that ever happened there would be a battle. A battle against the Buggers.  
  
Buggers, it was a mean term for an alien race that had came against Humans in the past after the third world war that had happened in year 2001 A.D. The onlt thing that they knew about it was that it had all began on September 11th, 2001 when planes crashed into the 'Twin Towers' and a few other places. it had resulted in many lost lives and panic. And all for what? They didn't really know. But the buggers had come many years after that and had been stopped by one man: Mazer Rackam. tehre were amny things on the huy, mainly how he flew in on a suiide mission against the buggers and came out victorious. Other then that it was just propaganda about the man and such, 'Millitary Accomplishment' they called it. but it didn't matter.  
  
Aty nights they would start off in different bunks until Usagi climed up into Mamoru's top bunk and under the covers. They always wore their suits into bed, it had been the condition against total seperation that 'mommy' had proposed. They went along with it, they just couldn't sleep in different bunks. At first the other kids had given usagi and mamoru really weird looks when they were found in the same bed, and they knew that word had probably spread over a major part of the Battle School about this arangement, but they didn't care.  
  
This continued over the whole year, no major changes happened, and they noticed the only difference was that the kids stopped crying themselves to sleep over missing their parents, or sisters, brothers or friends. This didn't have any effect on the two though, all they really rememebred and cared about was one another. They didn't wantto be seperated.  
  
And thats when their postings came in telling of the news. 


End file.
